


If you were coming in the fall

by Jonnayoly



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, 一点小小的思考, 互攻, 人到中年腰不好, 但是有头有尾有结局～, 只写下文不写上文, 可能月更吧……, 各种小破车, 杨老板和陈教授的故事, 查资料跪了, 背景是2027年全世界都合法了可以吗……, 腰不好也不影响我们继续搞
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonnayoly/pseuds/Jonnayoly
Summary: EBE互攻，B比E大4岁。生物制药领域大学教授AU（因为他们现在在新加坡我就安排他俩去NUS和THU了，有点太ling了但是就这样吧）不是相关从业人员，bug不要深究啦。RPS免责，全都与真人无关也与我无关我是个码字工具人。
Relationships: Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 4





	If you were coming in the fall

**Author's Note:**

> EBE互攻，B比E大4岁。生物制药领域大学教授AU（因为他们现在在新加坡我就安排他俩去NUS和THU了，有点太ling了但是就这样吧）不是相关从业人员，bug不要深究啦。
> 
> RPS免责，全都与真人无关也与我无关我是个码字工具人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有实质EB纯肉描写和回忆BE描写

“Brett Yang。”

他想说我们又见面了，想说恭喜你在xx上发表的新论文，想说你过的怎么样，想说这些年我无时无刻不在关注你，想说我想你，想说我知道了你为什么要走所以我来了，想说我是因为你才能坚持到现在，想说我爱你，想说我真的真的很爱你，他什么都想说。

可他只能紧张地盯着瓷杯中浅绿的液体，一个名字之后再无下文。

“Eddy。”他能听见对方嗓音中一瞬间的沙哑，却听不出来一丝一毫的犹豫不决。

他终于敢把视线放到对方的身上。

他变了，变得更加自信，更加成熟，更加吸引人的注意。

**嘿谢了兄弟，没你我可真不知道怎么办。**

他的半温莎结完美无瑕。

**老天这东西活像小强翅膀，我恨燕尾服，我恨西服，我恨这些该死的着装规范。**

暗蓝的衬衫，浅灰的西装，优雅地露出一半袖扣。

**啊为什么人要天天剪头，我宁愿剃秃也不要抹该死的发胶，带着一顶胶皮帽子糊起来的刺猬毛真的好看吗？**

他的头发很精致，一看就经过了精心的打理。

他现在看起来就是那种成功的商业人士，他变化好大，但是他还是能认出他，这个男人如今西装革履，风度翩翩，散发着有钱的厚度，但这不足以让他却步。

他的视线转了一圈，话语也在心里转了一圈，可是张口说不出想说的话，睁眼不敢看自己想看的人。

“你变化良多。”他想也不想脱口而出。

他听见对面传来一声无奈的轻笑。

对面的人打扮变了，气质变了，但是这声笑容让他倍感熟悉。时隔多年，面对这家伙他还是像个二十出头的傻小子一样说出一些蠢话，而这个人的回应还是那声混合了无奈和纵容的轻笑。

他攥紧茶杯，下定了决心一样，看向他真正想看的地方。

他们目光相交。

他看到了那双眼睛，没什么特别的，但他看着这双眼睛和这张脸搭配在一起就想笑。曾经，这张脸上总是带着真挚的笑容，促狭的，喜悦的，故意的，但它们都是诚恳的。如今它们换上了更温和，更有魅力的微笑，但他仍然能从深褐色的瞳孔里看到多年之前冲他开怀大笑的那个杨博尧。

“THU怎么样？我看了你在xx发表的新论文，做的真的很好。”Brett拿起酒杯对他微微示意。

“谢谢，你的公司如何？最近那篇xxx的核心技术让我记忆犹新。”行，被对方扯着鼻子走了，他不得不承认有人先挑起话题让他感到轻松，但这不是他来到这里的首要目的。

“一切正常，多年不见，我很高兴看到你一切都好。” Brett和他碰杯，示意他尝尝眼前那道绿油油的小菜。

“我也很高兴见到你……的新造型。”很好，话题现在不可避免地转向了商业互吹和普通寒暄，真是令人期待的展开。该死的这道菜味道真好，还有他没试过的中餐？

“荷塘小炒，一道中国南方菜，我猜你会爱吃这个。顺便，一会有事？”Brett不笑，也夹了一筷子那盘绿绿的小菜，不动声色地吃起来，眼睛微咪，目光灼灼，似乎刚才那个声音中透露了一丝沙哑的人，亦或是那个自如寒暄的商人一下子切换成了另一种人格。

他看着对方，在那双眼睛里看到了坚定，看到了平静，看到了澎湃汹涌的感情，唯独没看到犹豫和拒绝。突然之间，许多问题不再立刻需要答案。

**你是我的mentee？大三？从墨尔本来？我看了你的背景，ok，每周读100篇论文写个报告给我，xxx相关，一会发你链接，就从这本杂志开始吧。**

这么多年不见，他还是这么开门见山，直奔主题，寒暄不超过三句。

“我可以没事，不过这不取决于我。”他笑了，他也许确实说不出口，他也许确实忧思过多，对面这人总是能给他新的惊喜，或者惊吓，总之就是出其不意。但他很清楚自己的首要目的是什么，他已经思考了很多年，他非常坚定。

我知道我了解你，但我没有足够了解你，而我渴望更加了解你。

我知道我爱你，而且我很确定这不是幼稚的我爱你，而是经历多年，历久弥新的我爱你。

既然我来了，就说明我做好了准备。

既然你见我，就说明你也做好了准备。

既然如此，我有什么可紧张的？

Brett Yang，这么多年之后，我来这里可不是为了和你一㊣ye|||㊣情的。

“嗯，走吧？”Brett从容的放下酒杯，站起身来。然而很不巧，今日自称海量的杨总不幸多喝了几杯水酒，这让他脚步稍微有点不稳。尽管脸色非常镇定，Eddy还是注意到了他不动声色地扶着桌子的手。

他无奈从对方手里接过车钥匙，充当了从临时拐杖到代驾司机的多重角色。

等红灯的间隙他看着副驾驶上昏昏沉沉不停点头的Brett，一时间不知道说什么好。

似乎是感受到了他的视线，Brett在路灯浅浅的灯光下猛然惊醒，冰凉的光线凉透过车窗给他的上半身投下一片阴影，他看不太清对方的表情，可Brett随即伸手拍了拍他的胳膊。

“别多想，是我拒绝了你还这么多年不提见面的事，但我不搞一|||ye||qing，也没往家里带过外人。”

有时候这人的直接真是让人哑口无言啊，Eddy咬牙切齿地想，不知道是应该把人丢出去还是脸红一下意思意思。

“我们明天可以再谈那些，那些问题。现在是圆梦时间，我们可以干点别的。”车开始开了，Brett嘟嘟囔囔地说，要不是车里太过安静，Eddy险些听不到他说了什么。

“Brett，你真的35了吗？我怎么感觉你才20，比你弟弟还小个三四岁。”他小心翼翼地慢慢开车，冲着左边那个除了有点困之外思路还挺清晰的醉鬼吐槽说。

“所以？你不想吗？”Brett笑了笑，解开了两个扣子。“我不用说你都知道我住哪，哈？”

“这是个意外，相信我。”他打开空调。热带国家，一年四季都是那么热。汽车拐了个弯，到了。和他租住的公寓很近，但屋子的大小可完全没法比。

“请坐，稍等片刻，桌子上有水，我给你找点东西。”Brett直接把他拽进卧室，这里不光有床，还有一些别的家具，他还不打算像个真的偷窥狂一样偷看对方睡觉的地方。于是他看向窗边的一个小小的工作台，层层叠叠的书架堆满了稿纸，但他一眼看到了某个小角落，上面摆着好几本稍微泛黄的旧书，和他的工具书摆在同样的位置。

**秘密？你是从哪搞来的这本破烂，快扔了。**

**论人类不平等的起源和基础，拜托，卢梭？你认真的，行吧谢谢了，我正好没有这本，权当催眠文学。**

**心？这是谁写的，夏日……夏目……素食？哦夏目漱石。我没看过，好看吗？**

**果壳里的宇宙？品味不错？你要是能准确说出第一页写了啥我就信你真看过。**

他走过去，看了看那一小块旧书区，小心地不看对方的稿纸。

**我猜你是没的可送了是吧，凛冽的寒风？谢谢您的精装本，顺便这是我收到的第三本第六卷了，我是不是经常用马丁拖更烦你哈哈哈。又不是只有GOT这一套喜欢的书。但是谢了兄弟，圣诞快乐。**

有的书已经很旧了，有的书稍微新一点点，各种各样的都有。他抽出一本书，看着自己曾经张扬恣肆的笔记，险些偷偷把它扔掉。

“给你，新的，昨天刚买。”Brett突然出现，手里抱着一小堆衣服，是T恤和短裤，还有全新没拆封的内衣。

朴素的白T和浅灰色运动短裤，都是他曾经很喜欢的牌子。

“所以你蓄谋已久。”他恍然大悟。

“谁让你这么晚才来。”Brett翻了个白眼，“今天你再不出现我就真得拉下脸去找你了。”他冲他摆了摆手。“我先洗澡了，你自便。”

他又被噎住了，行吧，他有数了，多年前的遗憾……呵，男人的执着。

虽然是吐槽但是说句实话，二十几岁的他有段时间真的很渴望这个。虽然这么多问题还没有解答，这么多话还没有说出口，他竟然毫不惊讶对方如此轻松地接受并且回应了他没有问出口的话。

他倒在对方的床上，努力不让自己像个痴汉一样使劲吸两口对方的气息，可被子很软，散发着洗衣液的味道。可能也是新换的，真体贴，他又有点想咬牙切齿了。

“里面有毛巾，”Brett擦着头发，光着脚漫步到他旁边，没戴眼镜，拍了拍他的胳膊，凑近了看他。白色的T恤看起来有点大，灰色的短裤也是，宽松的挂在他身上，显得他稍微有点小只。

“别让我等太久。”他眼睁睁地看着Brett掏出一管崭新的润|||滑剂，他的床头柜里都是些什么，没拆封的各种tt？

“你喜欢快的？”怕你不成，这么点小车完全可以靠自动驾驶安全上路。

“无所谓，是你就行。”Brett冲他笑了笑，撕着包装纸。

**“抱歉，我拒绝。很多原因……不，我要讲清楚，你听好……”**

**“对不起，我会搬走，不必担心，我有住处。”**

**“一切顺利。”**

所以这两个货到底是不是同一个人。他想，急匆匆冲了澡，换上和对方一样的T恤。他的新衣服宽松舒适，和对方穿一样的衣服让他感觉稍微有点轻松，所以从浴室走出来的时候他已经忘掉了突然出现的那么细细的一丝丝阴霾。

ohhh shit

Brett睡着了。

行吧，这应该是今天他最后一次哭笑不得了。

至少讨个利息？

他走近这位多年后在双方的刻意推动之下得以促成的“偶然”的见面的“朋友”，轻轻的吻了他一下。

Brett动了动，揉了揉眼睛。“我睡着了？真对不起。”他倒是很有诚意的道歉了。

Eddy拉过被子躺下。“困了就睡吧，你太累了。”他冲着对方笑了笑，扫过被眼镜封印的睫毛。这个人半梦半醒的状态看起来人畜无害，像个刚成年不久的大学生。但眼角的皱纹和瞳孔里的成熟总是暗示着他已经不再年轻。

“nah”

那人哼了一声，看似随便地伸出手，一下子就压到他身上，猛地亲上他。

他还是很困，动作慢悠悠的，但眼神很坚定。

（全文见：[这里](https://privatter.net/p/6531733)）

（太羞耻了，这不是我写的东西）

“Eddy，你可真是……好记仇……”Brett直接软倒在床上，几乎是一沾枕头就闭上了眼。

Eddy找了点湿毛巾给他俩擦了擦，把打好结的两个扔进垃圾桶，拉上被子，揉着自己的老腰，也几乎是一沾枕头就睡了。

两人相对而眠，各自照顾好各自的老腰，手拉着手睡着了，月亮绕过半开半闭的窗帘，流淌过这个热带国家并不存在的深秋时节，罩上了半层银亮的月光。

当然，如果有位记者获准采访第二天早上坐在餐桌旁喝热水的杨总什么感想，他只能告诉你，很幸福，很舒适，对等治疗中年腰间盘突出和膝关节风湿有良好的运动调养作用。

避重就轻半小时，一个鸡窝从房间里梦游到厨房餐桌前的时候，他会向你保证他刚才什么也没说。

\------

这篇文有大纲，剧情已经差不多想好了，但我更得很慢。日常怀念过去的A杨，可能这就是年纪大了不中用了啊……


End file.
